


Fun in the Sun

by jaekayelle



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-25 08:05:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12031665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaekayelle/pseuds/jaekayelle
Summary: The boys on vacation.





	Fun in the Sun

Jack stretched his arms over his head, twisting his hands so his fingers dug into the hot sand. He grabbed fistfuls and let them slide over his palms. Wiggling his butt pushed it deeper into the sun-bleached grains before rolling onto his side. Daniel lay on his stomach next to him, head pillowed on his arms. His lover's eyes were closed, long silky lashes almost brushing the tops of his cheekbones. Jack rested his chin on a fist and indulged in simply watching the man he loved sleep.

That lasted only a few minutes, for he could never be this close to Daniel for long without needing to touch him. He rolled onto his front bringing him near enough for his nostrils to pick up the scent of Daniel's shampoo - somewhat tangy and woody. His hand moved of its own accord to drift over soft skin, across the strong shoulders and down the long back, stopping just before the gentle swell of Daniel's luscious ass. Unfortunately, at that moment the thin material of his trunks covered it.

"One inch further and you better be prepared to do more than just touch."

Jack grinned at the muffled yet pissy tone emanating from the crook of Daniel's elbow. His archaeologist was always cranky upon waking, whether it was from a solid night's sleep following exuberant lovemaking or after a nap on a deserted Caribbean beach in the sun.

"Just admiring the scenery," Jack told him.

The head moved and one blue eye peered out at him. "Is there a palm tree growing out of my ass?"

Grinning, Jack replied, "Nope, but I can plant one there."

Daniel snorted. "Braggart."

Jack rubbed a brisk circle between Daniel's shoulder blades. He got up on his knees and then straddled the ass in question, gazing hopefully at the broad back before him.

"Get off, you letch!" Daniel completely ruined the effect of his indignation by grinning widely. He did, however, buck his hips, which only served to further encourage Jack. He trailed fingertips along Daniel's ribs causing the other man to squirm wildly. "No fair using tickle tactics!" he yelled.

Jack suddenly fell off to the side and lay there with one leg across the backs of Daniel's calves, and just shook with laughter.

"Tickle tactics?" he asked breathlessly.

Getting up on his knees Daniel glared down at him. "Yes. You always cheat."

With that he surged to his feet, kicked sand all over Jack's chest, and then took off at a dead run down the beach. Jack sputtered and spit out the sand that had gotten into his mouth. Seconds later he was racing after his playful but thoroughly irritating lover.

Daniel zigged and zagged all over the beach with long-legged strides while, Jack did his best to anticipate which direction he was going next. He wasn't terribly successful, often arriving in the same space that Daniel had occupied a fraction of an instant after he had vacated it. Finally, he got his hands on him only to feel Daniel slither out of his grasp like an eel.

"Damn sunscreen!" 

The slippery scientist danced down by the water's edge, waving his hands in the air as if he had just scored a touchdown. Then he turned around and wiggled his ass enticingly. "Come and get me, old man!"

That did it. Jack shot after him with renewed vigour, surprising Daniel with his speed and overtaking him just as the younger man turned to face him again. Their bodies collided and the breath went out of both of them with twin, explosive "oof"s. Daniel fell backwards into the surf taking Jack down with him. The water was quite shallow there, but the tide approached with enough enthusiasm to cushion their fall. Jack landed on top of his lover, getting a face full of salt water in the process. He lifted himself up so that he his hands were braced on either side of Daniel and sunk up to the wrists in ocean and seaweed.

Blue eyes looked up at him through lashes sparkling with seawater. Daniel's gaze dropped to lock onto Jack's mouth. Knowing what he wanted, Jack obliged him by leaning down so that their breath mingled. He watched as the lips parted slightly in expectation, the bottom one looking particularly lush and inviting. Daniel's breath actually stopped for an instant.

Then Jack was on his feet and scrambling to get away. "Old man, eh? I'll show you who's old!"

He underestimated Daniel's reaction time, however, and the speed with which the younger man could move when properly motivated. Jack only got about ten feet before he was tackled around the legs by a hundred and eighty pounds of determined, lusty, vengeful lover. Sprawling facedown in the sun baked sand Jack continued to try to get away. He was nothing if not a survivor. Daniel had both hands locked onto Jack's legs just above the knees and began climbing up his body. Wriggling with renewed desperation Jack gained some ground by kicking his feet and catching Daniel under the arms with his heel. Then Daniel latched a hand around the waistband of Jack's trunks and yanked.

Jack felt his swimsuit travel past his hips and struggled harder to get away. All that did was cause his trunks to slide over his buttocks and they were soon down around his knees. When he realized that he stopped moving. 

A kiss to each exposed mound of flesh was his reward. 

He let his entire body relax and rolled over to face the man he loved.

"Hi."

"Hi," Daniel responded, his face crinkling into a sappy smile.

Gesturing with one hand Jack said, "I seem to have lost my clothing."

"Why, so you have," Daniel said in mock surprise. "How do you suppose that happened?"

"Dunno."

Jack reached down to push his trunks further down and then kicked them off. Daniel quickly removed his own and lay on top of Jack's sweaty, naked body.

"Remind me again why we were wearing clothing on a private beach?" Jack queried.

"So we could take it off."

"Ah. Of course."

They grinned at each other for a moment before Jack lifted his arms and placed them around Daniel's neck, dragging him down into a searing, needy kiss. Daniel went quite willingly into the heat and passion, adding his own ardour to the mix.

They parted slowly only to exchange tiny, chaste kisses for another few minutes.

"I love you, Jack. Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas, Danny. You're the best present I ever got."

# end #


End file.
